Lenoir
Character Summary Lenoir is a secondary character in book 3 and eventually a member of Wrath, going on to carry the team into its third generation as he stays on to teach new members long after even Tate and Mal have retired from Wrath membership. He is brought to the team by Faye and meets his father, Cyr, for the first time. Personality Lenoir is idealistic, moderately sheltered, slightly pessimistic, persistent, and socially awkward. He is determined to join the team due to Faye's high praise of them and their methods, though Wrath rejects him at first and takes almost five years to invite him into their ranks, though he discovers Cyr during their first meeting and learns of their relation soon after. As he matures, Lenoir's moods steady out a bit more and his idealism goes away, though his unrelenting perceptiveness remains and, in fact, improves, which is to his advantage and often the detriment of those around him when they try to keep secrets. Although Lenoir is, in fact, The First, he pretended to be a Falsity for years, getting away with it both through his ability to sense when someone is lying (perceptiveness) and his acting skill, similarly to Robin's ability with lies. He bonds with Faye over lying, as well. Lenoir learns more about soldiering as he gets older and joins Wrath, though he never gets to see the first generation in action at his side because Faye dies before the full team could assemble. He is very skilled as The First and Cyr considers designating him as a possible successor, should anything happen. Appearance Lenoir is one of the tallest on the team, though Cam will not admit that Lenoir is taller than him, and remains skinny throughout the series even after training as a soldier. He is pale like his father, of Chinese and British ancestry, and his eyes are completely black–including pupils, irises, and whites–which make his gaze unnerving, because you can never tell where he's looking. He over-enunciates his words and speaks a bit too quietly, and slouches a bit more than he should. He wears light clothing, which makes him look even more washed-out, and carries Flint's scythe almost all the time after he discovers it, even though he knows of the owner's status as villain. He speaks with a vaguely Polish accent. Abilities * The First - Lenoir's abilities as The First are unclear, but he is the son of the universe's manager and is given control over the Caliber Administration. It is assumed that he will, once he comes of age, decide who gets which caliber in special situations. His abilities are likely similar to his father's: manipulation of space, time, reality, etc. He does not demonstrate these skills in-series. * Lying - Lenoir is an expert liar, even better than Faye. * Military training ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Basic weapons training ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Training under Sergeant Than - He was an apprentice under Sergeant Than, which grants him high levels of skill in combat and a high pain tolerance, though he is hardly ever called upon to fight during Wanderer ''or ''Champion. Though he is the eldest on the team, he is treated as a newbie, including the ways others believe he can fight. * Multilingual - speaks the Evergrove mishmash dialect, the Upper Kingdom language, the Upper Kingdom soldier dialect, and his native language. * Intelligence - Lenoir is highly intelligent, likely on par with his father due to his godly heritage. * God powers - unspecified, but probably immortality and advanced versions of The First's abilities once he is granted eternal life. * Great memory - Lenoir has the best memory of any of the team members. Trivia * Lenoir is an only child, and was likely not born the usual way. * He has a good relationship with his father, and considers Mal something of a brother. * He would not have joined Wrath if Faye had not endorsed it as much as she did. * He had little to no polearm training, but Faye taught him, which is why he could wield Flint's scythe. * He collects coaster magazines. * He keeps a daily journal that nobody has ever seen the contents of. * Lenoir is the godfather of Mal and Boz's child. * Lenoir dislikes seaweed immensely. * His favorite food is chicken. * Lenoir looks up to Tate, and tries to emulate him. They eventually become close friends. * He thinks ketchup is spicy. * He has little to no pride in himself, though Cam teaches him how to fake it. * He might eventually take over for his father, if he proves himself worthy. * He can probably bring people back from the dead. * He loves daisies.